


Storms

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic... A stormy night leads to an explanation





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Storms always remind me of you.”

“Thanks for the compliment, I think!” I leant back against Tommy’s chest as his arms slid around my waist and held me close.

“I meant it as a compliment.

The room was briefly illuminated as lightning forked through the night sky. Meanwhile Tommy kept himself occupied by kissing his way down my neck.

“Are you going to elaborate?”

“On what exactly? I mean, I would think you have a pretty good idea of where what I am doing will lead.”

I protested, even as my body betrayed just how much I was enjoying his attentions. “Presumptuous much.”

He laughed, his breath warm against my skin. “Really? You don’t like…”

“No, I do like, but you need to explain to me why storms always remind you of me.”

“If I tell you, will you allow me to carry on worshipping you?”

“There’s a strong possibility.”

Taking my hand, he led me across the room to the couch by the open fire. Sinking into it, he tugged me down onto his lap. I nestled close, my head on his chest, his heart beating reassuringly beneath my ear as the storm continued to rage outside. 

“You know what I was like when we first met, how arrogant I was.”

“The word you are looking for is poncy.”

"Okay, poncy." I heard amusement in his voice. "The thing was, no one had ever challenged me or my ideals. I was used to yes men and people who were too cowed to take a stand against me. And then you came along.”

My hand darted out and playfully tapped him on the nose, “and knocked you off your poncy little pedestal.”

“And knocked me off my poncy little pedestal.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Not for one second. You swept into my life out of nowhere, turned my life upside down and then stayed by my side to help me rebuild it into something better."

“You do realise you did the same for me, don’t you? Okay, so I was in a self-built cage instead of being stuck up on a pedestal, but I was just as trapped. You changed that. You saw the me that no one else had, and you never gave up on her.”

“Because I realised that there was something special about you. I read something once about souls being able to recognise their mate, and that’s what happened when we met. Something deep inside of me took one look and went ‘oh, hello you’.”

“I felt that too. I did my best to fight it, for reasons you know all too well, but I did feel it.”

“Hmm, talking about feeling it.”

I playfully slapped his chest, “you have a one-track mind Thomas Lynley.”

“But you love me?”

“I really, really do.”


End file.
